Sasuke's Is Mine
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: chapie 3 updet... karena ga tau mesti nulis summary gimana, jadi langsung baca dan review juga ya.../NaruSasu and NejiGaa fic/Warning: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Is Mine**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu NejiGaa, dan pair-pair tak terduga lainnya...**

**Warning: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU. Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

Hai, aku Uchiha Sasuke, usia 16 tahun, dan sekarang aku menjadi salah satu pelajar di Konoha High school. Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah hari yang menyebalkan, dan aku juga benci hari senin. Bukan apa-apa, karena tiap hari senin, aku bertemu dengan dia, 'sesuatu' yang sangat kubenci. Yah, aku benci 'padanya', dan sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengannya sekaligus sebagai pertarungan hidup dan matiku. Hidup jika aku bisa mengalahkannya dan mati jika dia mengalahkanku. Dan sekarang ini, sosoknya sedang berada dihadapanku, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus menyepelehkanku.

_'Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah padamu!' _setelah bertekat seperti itu, aku balik menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan detik berikutnya, aku mengambil sebuah bulpen, memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian berseru lantang dalam hati, _'AKU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKANMU SOAL FISIKAAA!'_ aku mengepalkan tanganku sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal dari pelajaran yang kubenci. Yah, pelajaran fisika yang membuat kepalaku pusing dan berdenyut setiap memikirkan hal itu. Tsk, dan sekarang aku tidak boleh gagal dan aku harus bisa memcahkan soal-soal nista itu walau hanya satu biji. Huh, sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai pelajaran ini karena aku tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan soal ini satupun, dan demi hal itu kemarin malam aku rela tidak tidur untuk belajar materi-materi soal. Dan, kegagalan kali ini tidak akan dimaafkan. Yosh, semangat Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

"AKU BENCI PELAJARAN FISIKAAAA!" aku berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku begitu Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas kami begitu ulangan berakhir.

"Kenapa sih, Sasuke? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu!" Suigetsu teman sebangkuku mencoba menghibur.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatap tajam wajah Suigetsu lalu mencengkram kerah bLazenya, "KAU TIDAK TAU SEPERTI APA PERASAANKU, SUI.. FISIKA ITU MUSUHKU, TIAP HARI DIA MENGERJAIKU DENGAN SOAL-SOAL YANG MEMBUATKU STRES..." raungku hiperbola.

Sementara Suigetsu menatap heran ke arahku. "Ne, kau baik-baik saja 'Suke? Kau sepertinya kurang enak badan?" Suigetsu menautkan alis heran pada sikapmu yang terlalu OOC menurutnya. Dan aku hanya dapat berdecak saja sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Tenang saja 'Suke, aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan dapat nilai F lagi, karena kemarin kau sudah belajarkan?" Suigetsu mengacak-acak rambutku. "Lagipula, aku akan memberimu 'hiburan' supaya kau tidak stres," bujuknya.

Dan karena perkataannya itulah aku sukses menoleh ke arahnya, "Menghiburku? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menautkan alis.

Suigetsu tertawa renyah sebelum menjawab, "Menghiburmu dengan memberimu ciuman, lalu setelah kau mabuk karena ciumanku, kau pasti akan memintaku untuk melakukan lebih," wajahku langsung memerah. Yah, mungkin sudah semerah red rose sekarang, ow.. sayang tidak ada kaca di depanku.

"Lalu, kau pasti akan berkata, 'Sentuh aku, Suigetsu... sentuh aku..', sambil mendesah dan dengan wajah memerah. Dan, kau tau, aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu karena wajahmu yang merona terlihat manis," jelasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kemudian kau-.."

"Cukup! Kenapa sih kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikan begitu!" ucapku menahan malu. "Lagipula, aku kan tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengamu!".

"Haha, kau manis sekali 'Suke"

"Urusai urusai urusai!" koarku.

"Kita ke kantin yuk, aku lapar!" ajak Suigetsu.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mau tidur saja, kau taukan, semalam aku begadang untuk menyiapkan diri," balasku.

"Kau mau nitip sesuatu, 'Suke?" Suigetsu bangun dari duduknya.

"Jus tomat seperti biasa!" jawabku.

"Oke, Sasu-koi!" Suigetsu mengacak-acak rambutku. Lalu, ia pun pergi keluar.

'Fuuh,' aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melipat kedua tanganku di meja dan merebahkan kepalaku diatasnya. Akupun mulai tertidur.

**Normal POV**

**._._. X ._._.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata seindah batu safir sedang berlari menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto, nama si pemuda berambut pirang itu segera mengedarkan padangannya sambil mencari sosok yang baru saja disebut namanya. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven sedang tertidur. Narutopun berjalan ke arahnya, iris birunya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Sambil menyeringai, ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan bangku Sasuke dengan posisi menghadapnya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang jarang ia lihat. Begitu manis, dan damai. Sasuke tidur dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal, sementara mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, punggungnya naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludah, melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuatnya ingin memakan bocah Uchiha itu utuh-utuh.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto!'_ pemuda Namikaze itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan ia kembali ingat pada misinya mencari Sasuke. Meski sedikit tidak tega, mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan Sasuke, walau ia tau jika Sasuke baru beberapa menit yang lalu tertidur. Tapi mau bagaiman lagi 'kan?.

Dengan jemarinya, ia mengusap pipi kanan Sasuke dengan lembut, "Sasuke.. bangun.." kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti bisikkan. Karena tidak ada reaksi, Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan meniupkan udara di wajah pemuda itu.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang berhembus di wajahnya, Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan alisnya, "ennng...".

"Sasuke... ketua OSIS memanggilmu, ada rapat mendadak katanya," ujar Naruto setelah Sasuke membuka matanya. Sasuke memandang Naruto, lalu dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar, menuju ruang osis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mengernyit melihat sikapnya itu. Naruto tau benar, jika Sasuke adalah tipe yang sangat suka tidur, sebelum kantuknya hilang sempurna ia tidak akan bangun. Dan jika ada yang menganggu tidurnya, efeknya adalah Sasuke akan terlihat seperti orang yang mengigau karena separuh jiwanya masih teringgal di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Lho, Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu yang tidak yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Ke ruang OSIS, ada rapat..." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Suigetsu mengangguk paham, "Oh ya udah,". Setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik tikungan, Suigetsu bergegegas ke kelas.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pintu ruangan OSIS pun terbuka, dari luar muncul sosok Sasuke yang berjalan gontai dan langsung duduk di sebelah sang ketua, Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau lama sekali?" bisik Neji pada Sasuke yang terlihat aneh dimatanya. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tidak seceria biasanya, onyx miliknya sedikit terhalangi karena kelopak matanya tertutup separo.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Neji menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas untuk dibagikan kepada anggotanya yang juga heran pada sikap Sasuke, "Nah, rapat OSIS kali ini membahas tentang ekstra kulikuler tambahan, dan kertas yang kalian bawa itu terdapat beberapa pilihan exskul baru dimana siswa sendirilah yang telah mengajukan hal itu... bla bla bla..." Neji berkoar dan saling bertukar pendapat dengan anggotanya. Sementara Sasuke yang seharusnya bersikap bijak sebagai seorang wakil ketua malah mati-matian menahan kepalanya agar tidak jatuh ke meja dengan kedua tangan. Sumpah, saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan virus HIB (Hasrat Ingin Bobo').

Sejam kemudian, Nejipun mengakhiri rapat OSIS ini, dan begitu satu persatu anggotanya keluar meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah mencapai alam mimpi yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Bola mata lavender milik Neji melirik ke arah pemuda itu, ia menepuk punggung Sasuke berusaha membangunkannya, tapi Sasuke malah mendengkur sebagai reaksi atas gerakan Neji.

"Dasar.." Neji mendengus, ia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang terkulai, lalu ia mengalungkan lengan putih Sasuke di lehernya. Sementara lengan kanannya diselipkan diantara lutut Sasuke, dan dalam satu gerakan, Neji mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dengan hati-hati ia merebahkan tubuh Sasuke diatas sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Unnnghh..." Sasuke melenguh pelan.

Ntah setan apa yang merasuki Neji, tiba-tiba saja Neji merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke yang sedang lelap. Ia merendahkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat dagu Sasuke. Kemudian, ia memangut bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman yang sedikit kasar. Ia mengigit dan menjilat bibir mungil pria dibawahnya. Dimana lelaki itu jugalah yang membuat Neji sering mimpi basah. Ia melumat bibir Sasuke, dan dengan mudahnya ia menginvasi rongga lembab milik Sasuke, karena kau tau, Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti orang mati kalau sedang tidur.

"ennnh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan dan mengeser-geserkan kepalanya, menyadari hal tersebut Neji segera mengakhir ciumannya dan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

_'Gawat... Sasuke...'_ dari jarak yang cukup aman Neji memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedikit mengeliat. Mengetahui jika Sasuke tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padanya, Nejipun menghembuskan nafas lega.

_'Maafkan aku.. Gaara.. aku menyukainya...' _umpat Neji dalam hati. Ia tau kali ini ia sedang berhubungan dengan Gaara. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri perasaannya sendiri, dimana ia mulai mencintai wakilnya, mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menjadi milik seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Hoaaah..." Sasuke menguap lebar sambil merengangkan ototnya.

"Nyenyak tidurnya?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke setelah menjemput si pemuda dari ruang OSIS.

"Yup, tapi sekarang aku lapar!" balas Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, iris biru Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar, "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?" ajak Naruto dengan nada berapi-api.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus mentraktirku?" tawar Sasuke pada lelaki yang baru beberapa minggu dipacarinya.

"Uum..." Naruto diam berpikir. "Boleh deh, tapi kali ini saja?" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Oke, kita berangkat!". Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Dengan buru-buru ia menyuruh Sasuke memakai helm dan Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama, ia tidar sabar untuk segera makan ramen.

"Cepat, Teme!" Naruto yang sudah duduk di atas motor menyuruh Sasuke segera naik.

"Iya, Dobe-senpai!" balas Sasuke yang berusaha naik ke atas motor Naruto. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk si pirang melajukan motornya begitu si Uchiha bungsu telah merapatkan pelukan dipinggannya, dan dengan cepat ia segera meninggalkan kawasan SMA.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, diruang OSIS, terlihat Gaara dan Neji sedang mengamati dua orang itu, yah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mereka serasi ya?" desah Gaara sambil menatap nanar ke luar jendela.

Neji melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinganggnya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Neji sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Gaara yang beberapa senti lebih pendeka darinya.

"Aku iri pada hubungan mereka yang begitu hangat," ucap Gaara sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Neji.

Neji sempat terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara barusan, tapi ia tetap bersikap normal, "Jadi menurutmu, hubungan kita tidak seakrab itu?" tanya Neji.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Kau tidak pernah bersikap romantis padaku," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya, memutar tubuh Gaara menjadi menghadapnya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu merendahkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mencium bibir Gaara dengan lembut, dan Gaarapun membalasnya meski tak seantusias biasanya ia sangat menikmati permainan Neji. Dan tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya.

"mmph... Neji.." Gaara mendesah saat lidah Neji menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Lanjut?" tanya Neji.

Iris seagreen Gaara menatap lekat-lekat mata perak Neji sebelum mengangguk mantap. Dan hal itu membuat Neji menyeringai, "Aku kubuktikan kalau aku bisa romatis padamu Gaara," bisik Neji.

Dan menit berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara desah dan erangan-erangan Gaara dari ruangan tersebut.

**._._. X ._._.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai juga di Ichiraku ramen langgangan Naruto. Tapi sayang, tanpa di duga hujan turun dengan derasnya. Meski tidak seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyup, hujan mampu membuat Sasuke yang tidak tahan dingin sedikit menggigil.

"Hatchiii..." Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Sementara Naruto sibuk memesan 5 porsi ramen, 1 untuk Sasuke dan 4 untuknya, juga dua teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" Naruto yang baru saja sampai langsung melepas jaket kulitnya dan membalutkannya di tubuh Sasuke yang agak bergetar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Melihat wajah pucat Sasuke, ingin sekali Naruto memeluknya, tapi karena pesanannya datang, Narutopun menghentikan niatnya itu. "Cepat makan, setelah itu kita pulang," Naruto menepuk-nepuk rambut raven Sasuke yang agak lembab.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Dobe-senpai," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa. "Itadakimasu," serunya beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

.

Ditengah derasnya hujan, Naruto memacu motornya, ia sedikit menambah kecepatannya begitu merasakan jika Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukan dipinggangnya. Naruto tau betul Sasukenya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

"Kita sampai Sasuke," Naruto memarkirkan motornya di depan rumahnya, yah saat ini rumah Narutolah yang paling dekat dari kedai ramen favoritnya, dan jika ia terus nekat menembus hujan, bisa-bisa Sasuke pingsan karena hipotermia.

"nnhhm..." Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang berada di depannya. Tubuhnya mengigil, dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya! Aku mau ambil pakaian dulu," Naruto berbegas masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menyerahkan handuk tebal pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto muncul...

"Ini pakailah, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas!" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kaos pada Sasuke, dan lelaki itupun segera menerimanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di sofa dengan di temani secangkir coklat panas. Iapun sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya yang basah menjadi kaos lengan panjang biasa. Saat sedang menyuruput minumannya Sasukepun keluar. Naruto nyaris tersendak melihat penampilan Sasuke. Dimana saat ini, kekasihnya sedang memakai sweeter yang ukurannya sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, jemari lentik Sasuke bahkan tak terlihat karena lengan pakaian itu yang kepanjangan. Hanya saja, pakaian hangat itu hanya mampu menutupi bagian sampai duapuluh cm di atas lutut Sasuke, untungnya dia masih mengenakan hot pants saat ini.

"Haha, penampilanmu lucu sekali Teme!" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Sasuke, apalagi wajah cemberut Sasuke menambah kesan manis dimata Naruto.

"Dasar sialan!" umpat Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan oleh pacar sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu. "Kenapa bajuku sebesar ini, ukuran bajuku itu L, bukan XXL!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau mengerjaiku ya?".

"Hahaha, mana mungkin begitu, Sasu-koi. Aku memberimu baju kakek karena menurutku sweeter kakek dapat membuat tubuhmu hangat," iris biru Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kuso!" umpatnya.

"Maaf deh, tapi sekarang kau hangatkan? Nah sekarang minum coklatmu," tangan tan milik Naruto menyodorkan secangkir coklat yang kini mulai hangat pada Sasuke. Meski sedikit jengkel, toh Sasuke tidak pernah menolak semua perhatian Naruto untuknya.

"Haaa..." Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kaca yang terletak di depan mereka.

"Sini!" Naruto mengintrupsi Sasuke agar makin dekat dengannya. Sasuke menurut dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menyelipkan lengan kirinya di lengan Naruto, lalu menyandarkan sisi kiri tubuhnya di pundak Naruto. Si pirang itu membelai rambut raven kekasihnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mengelus rambut halus Sasuke hingga membuat pemiliknya merasa nyaman.

"Suki dayo, Sasuke-chan..." gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke. Dan Naruto tau betul arti 'hn' Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review please  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf Fu nggak sempat balas review kalian… burur-buru sih, oke enjoy this fic…

**Sasuke's Is Mine**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu NejiGaa, dan pair-pair tak terduga lainnya...**

**Warning: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU. Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

Sasuke makin merapatkan dekapannya terhadap Naruto. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Ditambah belaian-belaian halus dari tangan tan Naruto yang membelai sisi kanan wajah dan rambutnya, juga aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang, membuat sang Uchiha terhipnotis. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan tangan yang terus menggelayut di lengan kanan sang Seme. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke juga sangat menikmati sikap manja sang kekasih. Walaupun, ia harus berkali-kali menelan ludah saat bola matanya yang seindah langit biru itu, melirik ke arah bawah, dimana paha putih nan mulus milik Sasuke terekspos sekitar 20 cm diatas lutut.

_'Jauh-jauh pikiran kotor... jauh-jauh...' _Naruto berusaha melawan nafsunya, yah ia berjuang keras agar tidak 'memakan' Sasuke sekarang juga.

"ennnh..." Sasuke mengerang, entah apa yang membuatnya meluncurkan suara ero seperti itu. Apalagi, gelayutan di tangan Naruto ia lepas begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sasu-koi?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar duduknya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu, di.. punggungku..." Sasuke berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang sedang merayap dipunggungnya, mungkin semut. Karena sesekali hewan itu hingga menyebabkan efek gatal dikulit porselennya.

"Coba kau berbalik, biar aku lihat!" suruh Naruto. Dan Sasukepun melakukan perintah Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, iris seindah batu safir milik sang Namikaze menemukan seekor semut hitam merayap dipunggung Ukenya, "Kau terlalu manis Sasuke, sampai semut mengerubungi," goda Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke kontan memerah, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli karena ia lebih memilih untuk menggaruk punggungnya yang gatal. Hanya saja jemari putihnya tidak sanggup untuk menyentuh bagian yang gatal.

"akh..." iris hitam Sasuke mengecil saat merasakan tangan dingin milik Naruto menyentuh punggung putihnya yang kini terekspos sempurna.

"Katakan mana yang gatal?" tanya Naruto mencoba bicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin, sebab dalam hatinya ia sungguh ingin mengecup punggung putih itu dan membiarkan kissmark buatannya terpajang sempurna disana.

"Ke atas sedikit, ow kelebihan, yup sedikit lagi. Ennnh... yah disitu.." Sasuke melenguh saat jemari Naruto menggaruk dibagian yang tepat. Sungguh nikmat.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Dan yang ditanya hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk menurunkan sweater yang sempat terlingkap, meski ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat menyentuh dan melihat kulit Sasuke yang putih lebih lama.

"Ng?" Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menyandarkan badannya di dada bidang Naruto.

_'Ow Tuhan.. apa kau sadar 'Suke.. kau membuat jantungku berdegup tidak normal,'_ umpat Naruto.

"Naruto-san.. terima kas-" Sasuke yang memutar kepalanya hanya untuk meliaht wajah senpainya saat mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tiba-tiba terpotong, saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto memagut bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Naruto sedikit merendahkan wajahnya hanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa nikmat, akhirnya memejamkan mata, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu mendominasi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"hmmp.. ennng..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat Naruto menggigit lidahnya, membuat Sasuke harus meremas lengan kaos Naruto. Ciuman berlangsung cukup lama sampai Sasuke mencoba mengakhirinya karena pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya yang menipis.

"ahhh.. aah.. aah.." Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah berciuman hampir 5 menit. Ia tidak menyangka akan berciuman selama itu.

Tapi, saat ia sedang terengah-engah mencari udara, tangan tan Naruto menarik pundaknya, membuatnya kembali bersandar di dada bidang miliknya.

"Naruto-senpai.." desis Sasuke saat Naruto meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sasuke, sementara kedua lengannya ia kalungkan di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Suki dayo, Sasu-koi.." balas Naruto sambil menyembunyikan bola matanya dibalik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Membiarkan hidungnya terus mencium aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke, saling memberikan kehangatan yang membuat mereka nyaman. Tidak peduli pada para pembantunya yang mendadak mimisan setelah melihat adegan itu.

Sasuke yang sempat terkejut kini membiarkan tubuhnya tetap dalam dekapan Naruto. Ia turut memejamkan mata, dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Aku juga, Naruto-senpai.." balas Sasuke.

._._. X ._._.

Sinar mentari mengusik tidur Naruto, memaksa pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka mata, dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia memutar bola matanya untuk melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, tentu saja orang itu adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya begitu imut dan lucu saat sedang tidur, seperti anak kucing. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang lelap, begitu damai. Tanpa terasa sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau tau Sasuke.. aku beruntung bisa memiliki malaikat seindah dirimu," gumam Naruto setelah mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, menuju ke kamar mandi, dan saat itu ia kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam.

**Flashback On...**

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita tidur! Aku ngantuk," ajak Naruto.

Sasuke kembali duduk tegap, dan Naruto yang turun dari sofa segera meraih jemari Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Tidur berdua?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar bercat orange milik Naruto.

"Iya, kau keberatan?" Naruto yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang balik bertanya.

"Uum, tidak.. hanya saja.." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya apa?" jemari Naruto ia tautkan dengan jemari Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Hanya saja.. aku sudah lama tidur tidur dengan orang lain dalam satu ranjang," balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah dimana-mana.

_'Oh, Sasuke.. kumohon, jangan pasang wajah bersemu begitu, kau taukan kalau aku bisa saja 'menyerang'mu kapan saja..._' pikir Naruto. "Aku juga sudah lama tidur sendirian, nah maka dari itu aku ingin kau menemaniku, lagipula di udara yang dingin begini, saling berbagi kehangatan merupakan ide yang bagus bukan?" Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga kekasihnya itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tapikan, rasanya aneh kal-.. ummph.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Naruto kembali menyerang bibir mungilnya. Menciumnya lembut sampai akhirnya menuntut. "mmph.." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat lidah Naruto menjelajahi seluruh rongga lembab miliknya. Sebuah benang saliva tercipta saat Naruto mengakhiri ciumanya. Sebuah senyuman nampak di wajah Naruto saat melihat muka Sasuke yang memerah.

"Kau, manis sekali, 'Suke..." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke membuat lelaki itu begidik geli. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher si pirang. Sementara Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke, hanya untuk membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman. Cukup lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke yang masih dalam dekapannya, menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke atas ranjang. Dan detik berikutnya ia memutar badan Sasuke menjadi dibawahnya. Iris seindah azure milik Naruto menatap lekat-lekat bola mata sehitam malam sang Uchiha, tanpa sadar Naruto makin menurunkan wajahnya, sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan ciuman panas diantara mereka kembali terjadi. Hingga yang terdengar dari kamar itu adalah, desah nikmat yang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Sasuke, saat Naruto 'memanja'nya.

**Flashback off...**

.

.

.

Naruto sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap.

._._. X ._._.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap. Baru saja ia hendak membangunkan Sasuke, kekasihnya itu sudah berdiri di depan cermin yang tingginya setengah dari badannya. Bola matanya terlihat serius mengamati kissmark disekitar lehernya, merah dan cukup banyak. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengelusnya tanda itu, seakan masih dapat merasakan lidah Naruto masih bermain disekitar sana.

Naruto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, melihat reaksi Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mempedulikannya, lalu ia berujar, "Kau itu narsis sekali sih?" pemuda pirang itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sebelum merengkuhnya dari belakang, tidak peduli pada seragamnya yang akan kusut.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap pantulan Naruto dari cermin, "Naruto-senpai.."

"Hn?" balas si Namikaze sambil menciumi pelipis Sasuke.

"Dengan tanda ini, apa benar sekarang aku milikmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat-lekat iris biru Naruto.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, kau adalah milikku, dan aku milikmu.." jawabnya.

Pemuda raven itu membalik badannya, mendekap erat pinggang Naruto, dan si pirangpun membiarkan Ukenya itu memeluknya. Naruto tau benar, jika pelukan adalah salah satu cara Sasuke untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ntah itu sedih, ataupun senang.

._._. X ._._.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berdentang keras, murid-murid SMA Konoha, mulai berhamburan keluar menuju kantin atau halaman belakang sekolah, tempat paling nyaman untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siang.

"Itadakimasu.." seru Naruto, Gaara dan Neji hampir bersamaan, meskipun yang paling terdengar adalah pekikan Naruto yang nyaring.

"Heeem, enak.. kau memang jago masak Gaara, pantas saja Neji menyukaimu," kata Naruto sesaat setelah memakan tempura buatan teman sekelasnya itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis karena pujian Naruto.

"Yah, dia memang jago masak, makanya aku lebih suka memakan bekal buatannya daripada harus beli ke kantin," Neji yang duduk disamping Gaara mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat si pirang.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian berdua ingin aku membawakan bekal tiap hari?" tuduh Gaara yang memang sudah hafal dengan sifat kedua orang itu.

"Haha, kau tau saja Gaara," Naruto nyengir. "Oh ya, Sasuke kemana? Tumben dia tidak bersamamu saat jam istirahat?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar nama 'Sasuke' disebut, ekpresi Neji mendadak berubah. Hanya saja Gaara dan Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan raut mukannya.

"Oh benar juga ya, setelah berpisah di koridor, aku belum melihatnya," balas Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, sementara

Neji berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang sempat berdetak cepat tadi.

.

.

.

Siang yang panas, semua penduduk Konoha sepertinya sedang dipermainkan oleh cuaca. Saat matahari sedang bersinar dengan terangnya hingga membuat penduduk hampir dehidrasi, ntah mengapa tiba-tiba cuaca berubah mendung dan petir menggelegar sebelum hujan turun sepanjang malam, atau sebaliknya.

Sama seperti saat ini di ruang OSIS, Neji sedang memeriksa beberapa file yang diberikan anggota klub padanya. Sementera Sasuke sibuk menyalin data dan membetulkan bagian yang salah saat menghitung data administrasi OSIS dan klub. Karena bendahara mereka sedang tidak masuk sekolah.

"Haa.. pekerjaan ini benar-benar merepotkan.." keluh Sasuke saat harus menghitung ulang bagian yang salah. Walau ia tergolong pandai dalam bidang hitung-menghitung, tapi ia tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran seperti itu. Apalagi kalau modnya sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin karena gerah jugalah yang membuatnya tidak dapat konsentarsi.

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnua dan menaikkan kedua tangan putihnya yang terbalut blazer hitam ke atas kepala.

"Neji-senpai? Kau masih belum juga ya?" tanyanya pada Neji yang sedang berkutat dengan lembar-lembar kertas, dan map warna-warni.

"Menurutmu?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada sedatar mungkin, itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karena berdua saja dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kau kelihatan seperti pegawai kantoran, kalau sedang dikerubungi map-map itu, hihi.." kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkartis. Neji diam tak menganggapi.

Kreek

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekat ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil minum. Yup, sedaritadi tenggorokannya merasa tersiksa karena kehausan.

"Hn?" alis Neji terangkat sebelah, melihat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Minum dulu Senpai! Nanti kau bisa pingsan karena dehidrasi," kata si raven sambil tersenyum tipis.

_'Oh my God'_ Neji hampir mimisan melihat senyum manis Sasuke itu. "Terima kasih," lagi-lagi ia membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Neji, Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan separuh badannya untuk mengintip perkerjaan ketuanya itu. Neji sempat menahan nafasnya karena posisi anak itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain Sasuke? Kalau kau berdiri disitu hanya membuat konsentrasiku terganggu," kata Neji yang lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa deg-degannya. Ia mati-matian tidak menoleh ke belakang, dimana saat ini wajah Sasuke cuma berjarak 10 cm dari belakang kepalanya, karena bila ia sampai menengok, dan bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata hitam nan mempesona itu, bisa-bisa ia terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar akan mencium bibir merah kepunyaannya. Seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Sasuke menautkan alis mendengar perkataan Neji. Tak berapa lama kemudian, raut heran di wajah putihnya, berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, "Hehe, maaf ya kalau aku mengganggumu," Sasuke segera beranjak dari meja Neji, menuju mejanya sendiri.

_'Ck, kenapa pergi sih? Padahal aku masih ingin dekat denganmu!'_ hati kecil Neji kembali berontak.

.

.

.

Hening selama cukup di dalam sana, sampai akhirnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Otomatis, Neji dan Sasuke menoleh ke satu arah, daun pintu bercat putih. Tepat disebelah cendela berkorden warna hijau.

"Naruto-senpai? Gaara-senpai?" Sasuke berbinar ceroa melihat kedatangan dua orang itu, lebih tepatnya kedatangan Naruto.

"Hai, Sasuke! Hai Neji," Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam, mendekati Sasuke dan mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya tanpa merasa sungkan. Dan..

"Ouch.. sakit Teme!" rengek Naruto ketika Ukenya itu menghadiahi sebuah sodokkan keras di perutnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Dobe-senpai!" omel Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dibalik topeng stoicknya. Sedangkan Neji langsung mengirimkan death glare tebaiknya ke arah Naruto yang sudah memanas-manasinya, meski si pirang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kami baru saja selesai latihan basket, apa pekerjaan kalian belum selesai juga?" tanya Gaara yang kini duduk disatu-satunya sofa di ruangan OSIS.

"Masih banyak yang harus aku periksa," balas Neji yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara, yang waktu itu masih menggunakan kaos olahraga. Kebetulan, ia dan Naruto adalah anggota klub basket.

"Iya.. mengerjakan tugas-tugas Tenten membuat kepalaku pusing," Sasuke mengurut keningnya.

"Oh.. kasihan sekali Teme-ku ini.." Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto yang hendak memeluknya. Tatapan itu seakan berkata, 'Jangan-lakukan-hal-itu-di depan-orang-'.

Neji melotot tidak suka pada Naruto yang sedang tertawa menghadapi kelakuan Ukenya yang sangat imut jika sedang marah. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Gaara sedang mengamati perubahan air mukanya...

_'Kenapa Neji seperti itu? Apa dia cemburu pada Naruto?'_ Gaara menatapmya curiga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

review please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's Is Mine**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto, Dan beberapa nama tokoh yang muncul disini juga bukan punya Fu kok.  
**

**Pair: NaruSasu NejiGaa, dan pair-pair tak terduga lainnya...**

**Warning: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU. Don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau bukan Light Yagami yang dapat seenaknya menulis nama orang yang tidak kau sukai di dalam buku Death Note. Juga bukan Yoichi Hiruma yang dengan entengnya mengancam seseorang yang dianggap menganggu untuk menjahui orang yang kau suka. Atau Kyouya Hibari yang dengan santai menghunuskan tonfa sambil berkata "Kamikorosu" dan membuat musuhmu langsung mati seketika. Tapi kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau hanya Hyuuga Neji. Ketua osis dari SMA Konoha yang meski sejenius Light, Hiruma atau Kyouya, tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa agar, seseorang yang tidak kau sukai dan sudah kau anggap musuh yang menganggu hubungan percintaanmu lenyap dan berhenti mengompor-ngomporimu. Yah, kau sangat berharap orang yang berdiri di depanmu, pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu lenyap di telan bumi. Masuk ke lautan api Hell Door yang terkenal itu atau ikut menghilang seperti kota Atlantis. Yang pasti kau sangat ingin pemuda yang juga teman sekelasmu itu menghilang.

Bagaimana kau tidak marah, saat ini pria berisik itu sedang mengelus rambut halus milik orang yang kau sukai. Mencubit pipi tembem yang ingin sekali kau gigit seperti bakpao. Dan, menggelitiki lekukan tubuh si raven yang kau kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, seandainya kau bisa menukar arwahmu, kau pasti ingin sekali berada dalam raga bocah pirang itu. Jika saja kau putus dengan kekasihmu yang sedang menatap curiga -tapi kau pura-pura tidak peduli- padamu, dan kau lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada si manis dari klan Uchiha itu, ou.. betapa bahagia dan sempurnanya hidupmu, Hyuuga. Namun sekali lagi, kau harus ingat. Saat ini kau masih resmi milik Sabaku Gaara, kekasihmu yang juga teman satu bangku saat di kelas. Dan bocah raven yang duduk dua meter dari mejamu juga masih sah sebagai milik sahabatmu dari kecil, Namikaze Naruto. Dan bila kau mengingat kenyataan pahit itu, rasanya kau ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, berlari sekencang-kencangnya atau melempar meja kerjamu ke segala arah. Apapun asal kau puas. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang selalu bersikap cool dan berwajah stoick, dunia bisa _speecless_ karena kau bertindak diluar karaktermu yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula kau juga tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu bukan? Maka dari itu, kau hanya dapat berteriak kencang dalam hati, karena cemburu pada si pirang yang begitu dekat dengan si raven. Tapi kau masih saja berharap, jika _death glare_ yang kau kirim pada si pirang dapat membunuh pemuda itu. Hanya saja, itu hanya angan-anganmu.

"Sasu-koi.." kau terhentak dari lamunan berlebihanmu saat mendengar suara serak milik si pirang memanggil nama orang yang kau suka.

"Hn.."

"Malam minggu besok, kita ke pantai yuk, sudah lama aku tidak kesana?" tawarnya.

Si raven terlihat berpikir akan mengiyakan atau menolak ajakan Naruto. Dan kau hampir meleleh saat melihat raut mukanya yang sedang menimba-nimba itu terlihat manis di matamu.

"Boleh juga.. aku juga sudah lama tidak ke pantai," Naruto bersorak riang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalian juga ikut ya!" Naruto menatapmu dan Gaara bergantian. Kau bersorak,_ 'Yah.. aku mau.. karena jarang-jarang aku bisa liburan dengan Sasuke_' kau ingin sekali berujar seperti itu, tapi ntah mengapa kata-kata itu seperti menyangkut di kerongkonganmu, dan yang berhasil kau ucap hanya kata, "Terserah Gaara saja," ucapmu.

Kau memandang Gaara, Gaarapun balik melihatmu, kau sangat tau Gaara tidak suka keramaian, jadi kau pasti berpikir jika Gaara akan berkata 'tidak', namun..

"Aku ikut!" jawaban singkat itu lagi-lagi mampu membuat berteriak hiperbola. Seakan jutaan kelopak bunga ikut menari senang di belakangmu.

"YAIII, PASTI SERU SEKALI!" raung Naruto. Kau tersenyum tipis, begitu juga Gaara.

"Naruto-senpai, aku boleh ajak Sai dan Sui 'kan? Biar tambah rame," Sasuke berujar.

"Yup! Apapun asal kita bisa pergi bersama-sama.." si Namikaze memeluk pundak orang yang kau sukai, membuat perasaan happy-mu mendadak lenyap ntah kemana.

_'Cih, kuso!' _umpatmu. Lagi-lagi kau ingin mengambil boneka Fudu dari rumah tetanggamu, dan menusuk jarum pada bonek yang sudah ditempeli foto Naruto. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum setan, sampai akhirnya...

"Neji, kau sakit? Wajahmu aneh," celetuk Gaara.

"Ah? Masa? Cuma perasaanmu saja Gaara," kau tertawa hambar sambil garuk-garuk kepala, menjadikanmu makin terlihat bodoh. Kau tau kekasihmu sedang menatap curiga padamu, hanya saja kau mencoba untuk mengacuhkan tatapan itu.

Lupakan itu, karena kau harus menyiapkan mental agar kau tidak salah tingkah saat hari sabtu nanti tiba. Yah, itu adalah ide yang bagus, menurutmu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Mini bus yang membawa 3 pasang anak manusia tengah melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Pasangan pertama adalah NaruSasu, Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobil dan sesekali bergurau dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di jok sebelahnya. Di belakang keduanya, pasangan SaiSui sedang menikmati waktu perjalan mereka dengan membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik lewat Ipod masing-masing. Sedangkan di tempat duduk paling belakang, Neji sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke, walau yang terlihat hanya rambut hitam bermodel pantat ayamnya saja. Dan Gaara, meski memanipulasi diri dengan berpura-pura membaca novel, tapi ia tau jika pacarnya itu sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke adik kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

"PANTAAAAAAIIIII..." Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Suigetsu berteriak heboh sambil berlari menuju bibir pantai. Aku dapat merasakan seperti apa luapan kebahagiaan mereka saat melihat laut biru terbentang luas di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat pola kekanakan mereka, begitu lucu.

"Kau tidak berenang juga Gaara?" aku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri saat sosok pemuda tampan disebelahku berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak.." jawabku lemah. Ntah mengapa aku sangat tidak bertenaga saat ini, tubuhku begitu lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat?" sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat saat bola mata seagreen milikku melihat raut cemas di wajah tampan Neji.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing.." sahutku. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa nyaman saat telapak tangan Neji mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat.." kudengar ia berkata begitu sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku yang hangat. Seperti biasa dengan senang hati aku menyambut permainannya, hingga tanpa sadar kedua lenganku sudah kukalungkan dileher jenjangnya.

"mmmph.." aku mendesah tertahan saat jemarinya yang dingin menyusup ke dalam kaosku, mengusap-usap punggungku tanpa melepas pagutan bibir kami.

"akhh.." aku merintih kesakitan saat kepalaku terasa nyeri.

"Gaara!" serunya, ia menatapku khawatir, tapi aku suka ekpresinya itu, karena hal itu membuktikan jika ia masih peduli padaku.

"Aku antar kau ke kamar ya," lagi-lagi aku hanya menggeleng, untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Neji, aku hanya sudah lama tidak naik mobil, mungkin aku mabuk kendaraan.." jawabku sekenanya. Aku merengkuh pinggangnya, dan dia membalas pelukanku. Mataku terpejam. Angin laut yang hangat rupanya tak dapat menandingi kehangatan dekapan Neji. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, kubiarkan jemarinya membelai rambut merahku penuh kasih. Karena aku suka perlakuannya itu. Perlakuan dan perhatian yang kupikir akan segera berakhir, mengingat sikap Neji yang mulai berubah sejak ia mengenal bocah Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji menuntunku untuk istirahat di atas single bed yang tersedia di kamar hotel, kepalaku memang sudah tidak pusing lagi, dan aku juga mulai ingin diving bersama teman-teman yang lain, tapi Neji melarangku. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padaku.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disni sampai kau bangun.." aku memejamkan mata, kurasakan telapak tangannya mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, sementara tangannya yang bebas sedang kugenggam erat.

"Tidak apa, kau pergi menyelam saja dengan mereka, aku tau kau menginginkannya..."

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku, bukan tatapan benci, itu hanya tatapan tidak suka pada pendapatku barusan. Aku tau dia mencemaskanku, tapi sungguh aku hanya pusing biasa, tidur sejenak pasti akan membuat rasa pening ini hilang. Tapi ia tetap bersih keras untuk menemaniku, dan hal itu mampu membuatku tersipu.

_'Aku beruntung memilikmu Neji'_ gumamku dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai tertidur, dengan Neji di sampingku.

**Normal POV**

**._._. X ._._.**

Neji mengecup poni Gaara sebelum beranjak dan berjalan menuju cendela. Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kusen cendela sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa rambut coklatnya. Sesekali ia mendengus, ia kecewa karena tidak dapat menikmati liburan ini dengan berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya yang sedang bermain air di luar sana. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat menginginkan hadir diantara teman-temannya, ralat ia sangat ingin melihat raut kebahagiaan Sasuke. Ia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi begitu bola mata lavendernya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang itu, ntah kenapa keinginannya untuk bersama si Uchiha yang menarik perhatianmu selama ini, lenyap seketika.

Neji menghela nafas, ia kembali mendekati Gaara, rasa sesal terselip di dadanya. Ia memandang iba pada kekasihnya yang sah.

"Maafkan aku Gaara.. maaf.." desis Neji sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Gaara.

**._._. X ._._.**

Malam harinya, di restoran... Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Gaara dan Neji sudah berkumpul...

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap cemas ke arah pemuda berwajah stoic itu.

"Aku sudah baikan kok, maaf merepotkan.." katanya dengan nada penuh sesal.

Neji yang duduk di sampingnya berujar, "Tidak.. kau tidak merepotkan kami kok," lelaki itu mengusap-usap rambut Gaara. Membuat wajah si Sabaku merona.

"Ya sudah.. ayo kita makan, nanti makannya keburu dingin.." komando Sai.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berenam untuk menghabiskan makanan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuh.. kenyang-kenyang.." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang mendadak buncit.

"Itu karena kau terlalu rakus, Dobe-Senpai.." sahut Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang malu-malu tadi, coba kalau tidak di depan orang banyak, pasti kau sudah memakan jatah sup tomat kami.." ucapan Naruto barusan kontan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Itu karena aku masih punya har-" belum selesai bicara, lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjang, jatuh tepat ke atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang rebahan.

"na..Naruto-senpai.." Sasuke mulai gugup saat telapak tangan Naruto mendorong kepalanya agar wajah mereka semakin berdekatan. Dan.. tak butuh otak pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dengan pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta. Gaara yang masih terjaga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menatap deburan ombak dimalam hari dengan tatapan kosong. Ia termenung di pinggir balkon cukup lama, tidak peduli pada angin malam yang dapat membuatnya sakit kapan saja. Sampai lamunannya dihentikan oleh sepasangan lengan yang dikalungkan ke pinggangnya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau ada disini terus.." suara lembut milik sang Hyuuga mampu membuat perasaan gundahnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Neji.." Gaara memutar tubuhnya agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan Hyuuga yang 5cm lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa kau bangun?".

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih belum tidur? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" Neji menyapu lekuk wajah Gaara, jemari telunjuknya mengelus pipi porselen Gaara.

_'Yah.. aku hanya ingin tau kenapa sikapmu sedikit berubah Neji,'_ ingin sekali ia menyerukan kata-kata yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Gaara..."

"hn.. ah, aku.. tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, aku hanya belum mengantuk..." sambil tersenyum palsu, bungsu Sabaku itu coba menenangkan Neji yang sedang menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Kau harus tidur.. aku tidak suka melihat mata indahmu itu dipenuhi oleh lingkar hitam.." Neji mengecup lembut kening Gaara. Turun ke kedua sisi kelopak mata Gaara, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir mungilnya. Berpagutan untuk waktu lebih dari lima menit. Saling menjelajah satu sama lain, tidak ada niat untuk mendominasi. Membagi kehangatan dan menyalurkan perasaan cinta lewat kedua lidah yang saling bergulat di dalam rongga hangat nan lembab itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji mengecupi puncak kepala Gaara saat pemuda itu bergelung dalam hangat pelukannya. Ia mengusap pundak Gaara yang tak terhalangi sehelai kain pun, sama polosnya dengan tubuhnya saat ini.

Hidung mancungnya terus menghirup aroma Gaara, berusaha keras agar aroma mint khas Sasuke tergantikan oleh aroma Gaara.

"Ennnhh.." Gaara menggerakkan kepalanya, makin merapatkan kepada Neji. Melihat wajah manis Gaara yang sedang pulas, membuat senyum Neji merekah.

"Maaf, aku sudah hampir mengkhianatimu Gaara... Tapi, aku berjanji, aku akan melupakannya.. Aku kuhapus wajahnya dari ingatanku, akan kubuang rasa kagumku padanya, untuk terus memujamu.. walau sesulit apapun itu..." bisik Neji. Yah, setelah melihat keadaan Gaara yang sedikit tidak baik, membuatnya bertekad untuk melupakan Sasuke. Mengenyahkan semua tentang si raven menjadi sosok Gaara, sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengannya. Kini Neji sadar, jika ia tidak boleh mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Ntah Neji sadari atau tidak, sebenarnya saat itu Gaara masih terjaga. Pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk memejamkan mata ketika itu. Saat itu, keraguan yang selalu menyelubunginya mendadak musnah. Raut kekhawatiran jika Neji akan meninggalkannya hilang seketika. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar kejujuran Neji. Ia senang karena Neji kembali seperti yang dulu. Kembali mencintainya, bukan bungsu Uchiha itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, disekolah..

"Naruto, kepala sekolah memanggilmu,"

Deg

Mendengar ucapan Lee, degup jantung Naruto berpacu tidak normal, tidak biasanya ayahnya memanggilnya saat seperti ini.

_'Ada apa ya?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Woy, Naruto.. cepat sana!" Lee menyadarkan lamunan si blonde sambil menepuk nepuk kepalanya.

Naruto mendelik tidak suka pada Lee, "Aku tau Lee..." ujarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu oak bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah', ia masih ragu untuk masuk atau tidak. Salah. Dia harus masuk. Siapa tau ayahnya membawa kabar baik.

Setelah lima menit berdiri disana, akhirnya, iapun membuka pintu...

Ckleek

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, ia mendapati enam orang yang sudah berada dan duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Naruto memutar bola matanya untuk mengamati siapa saja mereka.

Orang pertama, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang, sangat ia kenal dan paling ia sayangi, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya, Namikaze Kushina yang duduk berdampingan dengan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Dan tiga orang lagi seorang ibu-ibu merambut coklat muda, duduk berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki, berambut coklat lebih gelap mengapit seorang anak muda yang sangat ia kenal, Sabaku Gaara. Yup, Gaara. Dia duduk ia antara kedua kakaknya Temari dan Kankurou, pemuda berambut coklat yang dimaksud tadi.

_'Kenapa dia ada disini? Sasuke mana?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Duduk Naruto!" Minato mengintrupsi pemuda yang masih berdiri membatu di dekat pintu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ibu dan berhadapan dengan keluarga Gaara.

"Bu, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Naruto pada Kushina.

"Kau sudah besar ya Naru-chan.." Merasa dipanggil, Naruto memutar kepalanya, menghadap ibu-ibu di depannya, "Aku Karura, dan disampingku ini, Kankurou dan Temari.." jelas wanita itu.

Naruto menautkan alis bingung. Sedangkan Gaara yang tetap dengan wajah stoicnya juga sedikit heran dengan pertemuan ini.

"Sebenarnya, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Naruto sesopan mungkin. Ia sudah penasaran dengan maksud mereka. Dan seakan setuju dengan pernyataan kawannya, Gaara hanya memejamkan kelopak matanya sebentar.

"Naruto, kami datang kemari untuk menentukan hari pernikahanmu..." kata Karura to the point.

Deg!

Naruto dan Gaara terjingkat kaget.

"Tu-tunggu.. menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau dan Gaara Naruto.." sahut Minato.

Deg!

"Haha.. jangan bercanda 'Yah..." Naruto coba menetralisir rasa terkenjutnya dengan berujar seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya dari kecil kalian berdua sudah kami tunangkan, karena perjanjian turun temurun antara Sabaku dan Namikaze.." Karura menimpali.

Naruto dan Gaara langsung bungkam. "Dua minggu lagi, acaranya akan segera digelar, jadi kami ingin kalian bersiap-siap.." sahut Minato.

"APAAA?"

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Fu tau ini pendek, tapi semoga semua suka.. Dan buat Gaa-kun, otanjobi omendetto... *peyuk Gaara*.. Minna, review ya..


End file.
